justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jackboog21/Just Dance: Adventures (A JD RPG) Announcement
Hello Just Dancers. I'm working on a game, a game you've all (very few...if any) have wanted! A Just Dance RPG! Yep, I'm making a Just Dance RPG. The story starts with the player playing as California Gurls, but other dancers will be playable. It'll feature turn based combat, with attacks based on Party Master Mode. At this time, there isn't a playable demo and I'm not sure when there will be. But I'm working on it. I'm open to volunteers for graphic assets (such as avatars for songs that don't have them, backgrounds, items, etc). I'm also fully open to feedback. Crappy In-game Screenshots The game is VERY early in development. So...it looks like crap. Don't roast me please, I'm already busy doing that myself. PrototypePic1_JDA.png|The start of the game. The lower avatars are actually mashups, and change avatars every few seconds. PrototypePic2_JDA.png|The player outside Love Forest. All dialog is subject to change. The Story This isn't the full story, and is subject to change. During the Just Dance World Cup, the finals have started between California Gurls and Rasputin. Just as the round starts, a loud gargled mess of songs is heard. The dancers are caught off guard, Rasputin slips and California Gurls nearly falls. The dancers in the audience are confused. Out of no-where, Sympathy For The Devil appears on stage. She does her gold moves and the entire audience is transformed into several mashups. Rasputin attempts to stop her, but fails when she opens the portal to the Beta Realm, removing him from the songlist. California Gurls is nearly pulled in aswell, but is saved by a mysterious green raccoon that takes her place. Sympathy For The Devil disappears in a gust of smoke. California Gurls decides she must save the trapped dancers, but once mashed they become hostile and decide to attack her. She manages to run and lose them. She is now in the players control. Should she go to the Park of Horror, her home (Beachside), or Love Forest (which seems to have a dark cloud forming over it)? Picking Love Forrest: Upon arriving at the edge of Love Forest, monsters burst out of a mansion and attack the player. Picking Beachside: Upon arriving, she finds several mashed dancers. She decides to hide, and is nearly scared to death when Summer, thinking she was a mashed, popped out of nowhere and almost attacked her. Summer explains that Maneater had come to town and turned all the male dancers into mashups. Picking Park of Horrors: California Gurls arrives at the ticket booth, but finds no-one there. The park is mostly quiet, but faint sounds of feet stomping around can be heard. Upon entering, she feels watched and thinks she keeps seeing someone out of the corner of her eye. Eventually, she runs into Circus' P2. Circus' P2 explains that just before a performance, a green witch appeared and cast a spell on Funhouse before disappearing again. Funhouse then attacked and locked Circus' P3 in a cage, she then kicked Circus' P1 through a tilted door, and when Circus Extreme tried to stop her, she was locked in a mirror. The overpowering of an Extreme shocks California Gurls. Category:Blog posts